Lost Son-Rewrite
by mediahybrid117
Summary: This comes after 'Days of Our Lives'. This was the one-shot in which Jeremy and Mike have a bad night and one doesn't get to walk away from it. This is sad, character death, and stuff. This is an AU in which Jeremy adopted Mike as a kid after getting bit. Bad summary- but that happens when you get three hours of sleep. Blood (duh), and swears, rated "T"


2002, fifteen years after the Bite of '87, and after Jeremy Fitzgerald adopted Mike Schmidt. Both men had the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's as night watchmen. Mike, who stood at about 5'9", with a strong build, adjusted his hat on his scarred, bald head and studied the stage of the pizzeria where the three popular animatronics stood. Something felt off to him. His sky blue eyes scanned the room skeptically and took in every detail.

"Something bugging you?" a deeper, more exhausted voice asked from behind him.

Mike looked at Jeremy, who stood at about six feet tall, was built, but still thin, his deep green eyes looked at Mike with curiosity. His semi-long wavy red-brown hair hung around his face and even curled over his ears.

"Uh- I get the feeling that they reset the AI's again." He said, "You might have to dodge Foxy tonight."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "We won't know until it happens, I guess." He sighed, "Let's just get this night over with…"

"When're Olivia and the others coming back?" he asked and followed Jeremy to the security office.

"Olivia and Ray come home tomorrow at about six in the afternoon." He started, "I dunno _when_ Jarvis and Rhy are coming back." Jeremy sighed. "Jarvis said maybe a couple months…"

"That was a couple months ago." Mike rolled his eyes and reached under the desk.

"Then they should be home any day, now." Jeremy checked the note on the desk.

 _Good evening,_

 _The bots had a bad day today, so they might act up a little bit, we had to reset their programming again. I swear, they've been acting strange lately... The police are doing an investigation now… four more kids went missing today and nobody's seen them anywhere… The parents are thinking they may have wandered outside, so we've sent out a search party. Good luck tonight, boys. –Morgan Ward_

"Hope they find the kids." Mike said sympathetically.

"Yeah…" Jeremy said, his heart starting to beat a little irregularly. He shook his head, "Closing time." He said, watching the lights go out.

Mike smiled, "We'll be alright." He waved his flashlight, "And those kids'll be fine, too." He said confidently, then he sank, "I knew something was off, though." He clicked on and off his flashlight, more as a nervous twitch than for any other purpose.

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows, "Mike, is your flashlight working?" he asked.

Mike looked at the flashlight and turned it on and off, expecting to be flashed in the eyes, but there was only a dead glow from the bulb inside. "Oh…" he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mangle played a little rough last night and made me drop my flashlight…" he said, "It must stayed on all day."

"So you have dead batteries?" Jeremy asked, turning to flash his flashlight down the hall. "We'll get more tomorrow, we'll just use mine tonight." He suggested, just as the light went out in his. He smacked the flashlight a few times and tried turning it on and off.

 _Wonderfully timed…_

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll go get batteries." He said, "I'll be right back.

"You're gonna go to the parts and service room, alone?" Mike asked, "If those bots are acting funny again, and since their AI's were reset, they're going to go after you." He said, "And for some reason, they won't go after _me_. I'll get the batteries, you wind the music box and keep the baby asleep, okay?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "I don't like this, Mike. Do you have your phone?"

Mike pat himself down, "No, I must've left it on my bed…" he said, "I'll be fine, trust me." Mike said and grabbed his Golden Freddy head

Jeremy sighed and nodded, "Fine." He took a seat at the desk, "I'll watch the cameras. If I see someone coming towards you, I'll blink the light to your camera. Okay?"

"Got it." Mike waved and slipped on the Freddy head, "I'll be right back, okay?" he smiled and started walking off, confidently, but quickly.

Jeremy sighed, "Kid scares me sometimes…" he muttered and checked the cameras. Over the two years the Mike had been working with him, Mike had shown major independence and insists on doing almost everything on his own. Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows when he finally switched to the parts and service camera, finding it nothing but static. He looked back up at the hallway, "I don't like this, Mike." He tried flashing the light in that room, however, the monitor responded with 'Action Unavailable' in all capital, yellow letters. He began to grow nervous. The room was completely dead. He took a deep breath and kept calm. "Mike can handle himself…" he told himself. He shook his head and wound up the music box. After hearing thumping in the left vent and glancing over at the blue variation of Bonnie, he flipped on the mask. Bonnie seemed disappointed and studied Jeremy for a while, finding that 'Freddy' just looked strange tonight and walked out of the office.

Jeremy lifted his mask and watched Bonnie leave. He flipped through the cameras and wound up the music box. As he flipped through to guard the room, what he found next made his blood run cold.

A new animatronic. He'd seen the suit, but he thought there wasn't an endoskeleton inside the suit. Come to think of it, that endoskeleton was fused with Mangle. The yellow bear stumbled and shook as it walked, and was coming straight to his office.

Jeremy looked up at the hallway, barely making out the figure of the bear. He flipped on his Freddy head in hopes of the animatronic just going away.

Wheezing sounds emitted from the suit, as well as a weak, forced voice barely uttering, "S…a…v…e… t…h…e…m…" it took a deep, wheezing breath, "S…a…v…e… t…h…e…m…"

Jeremy stood up and pinned himself to the back wall, unable to hear what the bear was saying, and not realizing that it was _breathing_.

The bear stood there for a moment and seemed to stare at him, then reached out a hand and stumbled quickly toward Jeremy.

Jeremy quickly grabbed his flashlight, the closest thing he had with him. He held the mag light like he was holding a bat and tried backing away from the bear, but only backed into a wall.

"S…a…v…e… t…h…e…m…" the bear gasped.

Jeremy prepared to swing.

"S…a…v…e… m…e…"

Jeremy swung the large flashlight as hard as he could and hit the bear against the head, breaking the flashlight in his hands and even cracking the head on the animatronic. It suddenly occurred to him, 'save me'? He looked at the animatronic and his stomach turned. He dropped what remained of his flashlight and dropped to his knees, "Mike?" he asked in horror, "Michael?"

"S-save… them…" Mike's eyes were wide open and full of shock and fear as though he witnessed a murder, "Save… them…"

"Mike, what _happened_?!" Jeremy called to him again. He growled, his eyes turned black and he stood up, "Who did this?!" he roared.

"Save… them…" Mike whimpered again. He groaned and squeezed his eyes in pain, twisting uncomfortably in the suit.

Jeremy looked back down at Mike, fear striking him after watching a small pool of blood form under his son, "Mike…?" he asked and knelt beside him. He began taking off the suit and releasing him. However, with the few leftover animatronic parts in the suit that cut into Mike's body, it proved to be difficult without hurting him more so than he already was. He jolted, hearing several footsteps approach him from the hallway. He looked up, seeing the toy animatronics approach and just stand at the doorway. He growled, "Which one of you bastards did this!?" he roared.

"Save… them…" Mike coughed. Jeremy turned and his tone softened in worry.

The toy Freddy stepped up and knelt to help Jeremy remove as much as the costume from Mike. They were only able to remove the torso and arms of the suit.

"There should be tools in the service room that'll get the rest of this off." Freddy said, "Let's take him there."

Jeremy nodded.

Freddy carefully lifted the twenty-year-old and followed Jeremy to the service room.

Once the two walked into the service room, Jeremy almost slipped, "What the-?"

Freddy saw this and treaded carefully. He set Mike onto the table, which stood empty at the moment. Freddy found this strange, but brushed it off as nothing. He finally looked at the floor, "Uh…" he started, "Mr. Fitzgerald?" he asked, knowing the room was too dark for Jeremy to see clearly.

"What?" Jeremy squinted and started searching for the tools Freddy had mentioned.

"There's-" Freddy froze. Then he collapsed.

"What the-" Jeremy whipped around. The door swung shut the room.

Behind the door, and turning on the light, stood a tall, bulky man. He wore a purple security uniform, "Like the suit?" he asked, he looked at Jeremy, "He's part of the show now." He sneered.

Jeremy took a moment to figure out who the man was. His eyes were the same sky blue that Mike's were and had dark brown hair. "Gerald?" he growled, his eyes black and red, black wisps of mist rising off of his shoulders like black flames. "You son of a bitch!" he snarled and charged at him.

"Oh, scary." Gerald taunted and stepped out of the way, pushing Jeremy and allowing him to fall to the floor.

Jeremy picked himself up and found himself in a pool of blood, "What the-" he snarled, "What have you _done_ to him!?"

Gerald looked around, "Oh- this? Relax, most of this isn't his. My boy saw too much." He sneered, "I can't have any witnesses." He looked at the old animatronics that now stood neatly in each corner, "Hey kids?" he started, "Can you dress the naked man on the table, please?"

The animatronics whirred to life, however, instead of their normal, somewhat choppy motions, they were now more fluid, but clumsy. Blood dripped from a few of the seams.

"Th-the…" Jeremy gasped, counting only four bots, "The missing kids…" his stomach twisted, "No- wait- get away from him!" he barked. He jumped up to stop the animatronics, however, Gerald held out his arm and caught Jeremy into a headlock, one arm around his neck and the other keeping his arm in place, "I suppose I gotta kill you too." He tightened his hold on Jeremy.

The bots were looking at them, each holding a part of the suit that they were missing.

"Well, go on." Gerald said, "Don't mind us."

Jeremy struggled and coughed, "You… can't…" he grunted.

"That's right." Gerald said lowly into Jeremy's ear, "He's been saying 'save them', 'save them', hasn't he?" he said, "It's too late." He chuckled, "You can't."

Jeremy tried breaking free, but was forced to watch the animatronics reassemble the suit around Mike's limp, pale body. "Mikey…" he whimpered, "Get up… get- get out of h-"

Gerald squeezed tighter, "Too much, Jeremy. Too much." He drove a small knife into Jeremy's back, "Far too much."

The animatronics heard Jeremy's choked yelp of pain and looked straight at Gerald. Their eyes turned black and red- like Jeremy's would- and began to approach them.

Gerald pulled the knife out of Jeremy's back and let him go, dropping the knife in the process. "What- what are you kids thinking?" he asked coolly, however, his confusion was clear.

Jeremy growled, "You son of a bitch!" he ran after Gerald, followed by Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy.

Gerald was now genuinely terrified. He quickly searched about the room and dove for a yellow rabbit suit.

The suit was very old, most likely about as the Golden Freddy suit that Mike was wearing now. If Jeremy remembered correctly, when he was eighteen and first started working at the restaurant, there were only two suits. The Golden Bonnie and the Golden Freddy. He also remembered that those particular suits were spring locked suits, and though the Golden Freddy suit was broken and rebuilt, he knew that the Golden Bonnie suit had been left alone, never to be worn again. He held his hands out to stop the other bots, watching Gerald jump into the suit.

Gerald stood up and chuckled, "You should think twice about-"

There was a loud snap, followed by a sickening slicing sound as blood flew out of every possible seam in the suit. Jeremy flinched, as did the other animatronics. The watched Gerald shake and drop to his knees, he coughed and retched, blood pouring out of the mouth of the costume.

Jeremy stepped back and watched the suit die. The body inside convulsed before sitting still. He took a deep breath and shuddered. He shook his head, "The sick bastard had it coming…" he said and looked at the yellow suit that still laid on the table, "Mike?" he called, carefully taking the head off of the suit, "Can you hear me, buddy?" he carefully took off the torso to the suit.

The other animatronics helped him remove the costume and freed him.

Mike laid silently, his pale face pained and scared, cuts decorated his face and body, causing the table to drip. "Dad…" he barely whispered.

"Mike, don't worry- I'm getting you to the hospital." He picked him up and almost ran into the animatronics. "Guys, I don't have time for this."

The bot looked at each other for a moment, "We're sorry…" they said sincerely.

"Look- I'll interrogate you later, but right now, he is going to die, if you don't move so I can get out of here!" he snapped.

They all scrambled to step aside.

Jeremy's hands were full as he reached the door, so he picked up one foot and kicked the door as hard as his body would allow him, the door flew open and allowed Jeremy to quickly and carefully get Mike out to the car.

Jeremy sat in the waiting room for several hours. His hands and clothes coated with blood, though his back was stitched and patched up from the knife wound from before. He had told the authorities to go to the service room at Freddy's, and to check _every_ suit. He stared at the linoleum with fearful eyes. His hands were trembling and his heart ponded in his chest to the point he had a hard time breathing.

 _"Dad…?"_ Mike's voice mumbled.

 _"What, Mike?"_ Jeremy replied, driving and honking at people as he rushed to get to the emergency room.

 _"I love you…"_

 _"Y-Yeah, I love you too. You're gonna be okay, buddy, I promise."_

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _"Sorry? Don't be sorry."_ Jeremy growled, _"I'm sorry I'm such a pussy and didn't come after you. I should've been there for you, I-"_

 _"Shhh…"_ Mike breathed, _"I'm not mad at you…_

 _"I was never mad at you…"_

Footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Jeremy looked up at the nurse that dared approach him. He stood up and grabbed her upper arms, "Please tell me he's okay. _Tell_ me he's going to live."

Her eyes watered up. She didn't want to break the news to Jeremy, but the doctor refused considering Jeremy picked him up and threatened him. "I-I'm sorry sir…" she sniffled, "But telling you that would make me a liar…" she cried.

He dropped her and dropped to his knees and began crying, "No… no, no, no, no…" he sobbed, hugging her legs, "He can't be…" he cried,

She sniffled and dropped to her knees, "I'm sorry…" she cried and hugged him, "We did everything we could…" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Jeremy later found himself standing in his front door. The house was now dead and silent. The cat, Star, purred and rubbed against Jeremy's legs. He meowed loudly and looked up at him.

 _"He's looking for…"_

Jeremy knelt and cradled the cat in his arms, thankful that his medication was still in effect. He hugged the cat, sobbing into his side, "He's gone…" he hiccupped, "Star… he's gone and he's never coming back…" he cried.

 _Save them..._

Jeremy's body racked with every possible negative emotion as Mike's weak voice echoed through his head, "I couldn't, Mikey…" he whispered.

 _Save them…_

"There was nothing I could do…" Jeremy whimpered.

 _Save me… Dad… I love you…_

"I tried, Mike." He curled in on himself, allowing Star to run off, "I tried to save you…"

Gerald's words followed afterwards, _You can't…_

**This is a rewrite from the original, and frankly, I think it came out better. Anyway- there is more! The story is called Welcome to Hell, and it's the FNAF3 adaptation. If you liked Days of Our Lives, and Lost Son (this story here), then you'd like the next one too, hopefully.**

**EDIT: Welcome to hell- which is the sequel to all of this is up!**


End file.
